Fly, Bulgaria san, Fly!
by IhugNico
Summary: BASED OFF OF FLY, CANADA-SAN, FLY! A one-shot about the Canada of the Axis. R&R PLZ!


Germany, Italy, Japan, Thailand, Romania, and the other Axis were sitting in a meeting room. Japan looked at Germany, "Well, since everybody's here, should we begin?"

"I'm late! I'm late!" A man yelled, running down the hallway.

Romania frowned, "I can't help but get the feeling we're missing somebody."

Thailand grinned, "Is it one of your imaginary friends or something?"

Romania glared at him, "NO! WE'RE MISSING SOMEBODY!" He pointed at them, "One, two, three, four, five, and I make six people."

Austria frowned, "Could it be Hungary?"

Thailand shook his head, "No, she called out sick."

Japan frowned, "A mysterious seventh person? Doesn't that sound like something scary is about to happen?"

Italy wailed and clung to Germany, "Doitsu~! Doitsu~! Protect meeee!" Germany growled and pushed him off.

Just as he did that, the door burst open. A man with black hair and a stick tucked into his belt was hunched over panting. He finally stood up, he had fair skin and chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry! I was up late last night because I had to take my dog to the doctor and then I didn't hear my alarm go off so I woke up late!"

The entire group stared at the mysterious man (Bulgaria) in confusion. Japan blinked, "Um, we were waiting for you. Glad to see you made it…"

But in truth, the one thought going through the entire group's mind was "Who is this guy?"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Bulgaria sighed and sat on the floor, "Mr. Mechki, you remember me, right?"

The small brown bear sitting next to him, who was currently eating yogurt, looked up. "Hm? Who are you again?"

Bulgaria sighed, "I'm Bulgaria!"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Bulgaria was sitting calmly when a random country came up and started hitting him upside the head. "DARN YOU, AUSTRIA! THIS HAS BEEN AWAITED TOO LONG!"

Bulgaria whimpered,"Yogurt…" he whined. He looked up and rubbed his head, "I'm not Austria! Far from it, in fact!"

The random country that shall not be named growled, "Oh, yeah! Haha! Nice try!"

_How do you even confuse me for Austria? We look nothing alike… _Bulgaria thought. "Listen! I don't know if you're blind or not! But I am most certainly not Austria! I'm Bulgaria!"

The country cracked his knuckles and growled, "Oh, I see. So you want more of a beating then?"

Bulgaria yelped, "I'm Bulgaria!"

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Bulgaria limped by the fence, holding onto it for support, "I think it's about time I stand up to Russia."

Bulgaria threw open the door to Russia's house, "Russia! I'm here to stand up to you! I-"

He was cut off when Russia turned around with a mysterious red liquid dripping off of his facuet pipe. "Da? What was that Bulgaria-san?"

Bulgaria yelped, face paling. "I-I said…Um…Nice weather we're having today, h-huh?"

Russia frowned, "What were you going to say, Bulgaria?"

Bulgaria blushed, "Well, you see I don't really like it when you boss me around all the time and I was wondering if you could stop…"

Russia turned around again, even more red liquid dripping off his pipe. "What?"

Bulgaria yelped and backed up, "I meant to say, you're a really good boss, Russia!"

Russia frowned, "I said what because I couldn't hear you. What did you want to say to me, Bo-kun?"

Bulgaria started to back out of the room, "Nothing! Nothing! I'll just be going now!"

He ran out and Russia went back to the phone, "Spain? I got your tomato juice."

Bulgaria sat with his face on the ground. "I-I can't do it… He's just so big and strong…"

Mechki looked at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Bulgaria!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you don't want to hug Bulgaria right now, you have no soul.<strong>_

_**So, yeah. I've gotten on this shtick that Bulgaria is the Canada of the Axis Powers. Think about it, he acts kinda like Canada, nobody remembers him.**_

_**This was entirely based off of the Fly, Canada-san, Fly! Thing. SO yeah...**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
